


Blue Monday

by Major Kylux (Dokt0rGunn)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Armitage Hux, Vampire Armitage Hux, Werewolf, Werewolf Kylo Ren, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Major%20Kylux
Summary: Moscow 1509Snoke is the lord of the Russian Underworld. Controlling all local Vampires and Werewolves.Armitage Hux thinks it's time for new leadership. Kylo Ren thinks very little at all sometimes. (Written because of a tumblr prompt by jakathine.)





	

**MOSCOW, RUSSIA - 1509**

It was raining outside.

But he was dying and would probably never get to see the rain again.

That first injury had narrowly missed his heart. Everything hurt. He wasn't healing.

Damned humans and their damned knee jerk reaction to anything even vaguely outside their understanding.

Armitage Hux leaned his back against the cool stone walls of the dungeon and sighed.

The steady dripping of his own blood hitting the stone floor was maddening. Not quite steady enough to call a rhythm, but often enough to be irritating.

He wondered if they would finish him off soon; they hadn't gotten the information out of him that they'd wanted. Maybe they would torture him more first.

As he he began to doze off, the world fading from view, a loud howl filled the prison, and echoed through the halls.

So he had come for him. How unexpectedly pleasant.

Hux leaned forward slightly pressing on his own injuries in the hopes the that the pain would keep him awake. Just a little longer now.

The sound of flesh being rended and screams were like music, and then finally a smell akin to wet dog filled his nose.

_Almost._

A tall thin man in a heavy black coat stormed around the corner, his face still slightly transformed and he was covered in blood. He was dragging a screaming guard with him in one hand irritation obvious in his features.

"Ren," Hux wheezed schooling his features into a semblance of disinterest, "I wasn't expecting-"

His cool attempt at apathy was interrupted by a vicious snarl from Kylo, his wolf side bubbling to the surface again with his anger.

"You idiot," the taller man ripped the cell door open with one hand still dragging the now sobbing guard, "do you have any idea how dumb you have to be to get caught by humans. What were you doing?"

Hux frowned, "Snoke set me up, he must know what I'm planning."

Kylo's eyes widened briefly, "he told me where you were."

"He no doubt expected you to fail then, we will have to kill him. Tonight."

The werewolf frowned for a moment and then seemed to remember where he was, "you need to drink some blood if we're killing anyone tonight, would you like me to snap his neck first?"

Hux raised an eyebrow and leaned forward towards the guard, "no, I think I'd much prefer he suffer."

Kylo rolled his eyes but simply dragged the man forward still shrieking and clawing at the ground.

The slight prickle in his face as his teeth elongated made Hux smile viciously, this guard had particularly enjoyed tormenting him. He launched himself forward mouth connecting with the mans neck and biting into his artery.

Perfection.

No matter how many times he did it, the blood was just as perfect as the first time. The screams, the burst of flavour, the pure ambrosia.

After a moment he opened his eyes to find Kylo staring at him with completely unadulterated lust.

He could feel his injuries healing finally so he dropped the guard, the man barely still alive and rapidly bleeding out to the ground.

Stepping over the idiot guard's gurgling form towards the werewolf Hux smiled, "so, Snoke told you of my plight, and you came for me - all on your own."

Ren's eyes almost burned with fury, and he stepped closer to the vampire leaving only a few inches between them, both still dripping blood, "I don't share."

Hux's smile stretched into a smug grin and then he reached out lacing his fingers through the other mans hair. "So, you admit you're mine then."

Kylo took a shakey breath eyes hazy with want and finally allowing his answer to hiss between his teeth, "yes."

Hux yanked the other mans head down into a crushing kiss and pushed him back into the prison bars at the same time.

A startled gurgle of disgust escaped the dying man, and really that just made it all the better.

Kylo's hands grasped at his back desperately and Hux smirked into the punishing kiss; he was his, he could get used to that.

He reached up slowly starting to divest the taller man of his clothing.

A muffled frustrated sound escaped the werewolf who broke the kiss briefly to literally rip his clothing off of himself; "I need you Hux, I need you inside me now...please."

Desperate, needy, if the vampire didn't possess such exemplary control he might have gone over the edge just from that, "on your knees Ren."

"Yes," his voice cracked, barely a whisper as he dropped down.

Hux stepped forward pushing Ren onto his his hands as well before calmly removing then folding his own clothes neatly in the corner.

Finally as an impatient whimper escaped Ren he kneeled behind the other man one hand running through the blood on the floor before Hux began slowly pushing one finger in.

"More," a growl escaped the man before him, "Hux, please."

He raised an eyebrow but added a second finger and started scissoring his fingers slowly while watching the other man rock back desperately.

"I need you Hux, I want more. Please," Ren was utterly desperate, entirely his, the man had never submitted quite so much before, and it was glorious.

"Stop," Hux's sharp voice rang out and immediately the other man stopped moving. Leaning forward he licked up the other mans spine and then to his ear before biting down on it softly. "What would you do if I actually bit you. Would you attack me Ren?"

"No."

"What would you do?"

"Stay stopped, hope to feel you inside me before the poison took me."

A thrill filled Hux, the man really seemed to mean it too, "well, perhaps we will save your painful death for a different session."

As he spoke he started to slowly ease himself in, using more of the now dead man's blood as lubricant. It was a pretty terrible option to be honest, but the idea of it was too perfect and worth any resulting discomfort.

Finally after a little effort he was all the way in, Ren's tight hole convulsing around him.

"Please."

And Hux grinned - _his_.

He reached up and used the bars of the prison to support himself and then eased most of the way out before slamming straight back in. After a few violent strokes in and out he angled himself slightly better and then drove back in eliciting a groan of pleasure from Ren.

"Come on, I want you on the edge Ren, I want you right there with me."

From the sounds he was making Hux suspected the other man was already there.

Hux let go of the bars and wrapped his hands around the other mans throat, "I'm going to choke you now."

After Ren expressed no protest Hux began to squeeze right where he knew it would cut off most of the mans oxygen supply.

Ren's own thrusts backwards were rapidly becoming sloppy and then suddenly he came a desperate noise of pleasure rasping from his throat.

And with that sound Hux was following him over the edge hands releasing from the others throat as he slumped forward, and grasped blindly for the bars to hold himself up.

As the feeling of bliss subsided he leaned forward still sheathed inside the other man to whisper in Ren's ear, "now lets go kill Snoke and do this again in his throne room."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have no plans to continue this. But you never know. Inspiration might strike. Just, no promises. 
> 
> This is basically my first try at anything this blatant as far as sex goes sooooo hopefully it's okay.
> 
> My tumblr url for kylux stuff is major-kylux if you're interested.


End file.
